A Yuling We Will Go
by words of magick
Summary: AU Blaise Zabini needs a date for the Yule Ball. His best mate, Draco Malfoy, is going to help him. Unbeknownst to them, it is going to be a challenge. Especially since Blaise has his eye set on a yummy Hufflepuff. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright. This is completely foreign territory for me, so please, tell me if it's alright, or at least good enough that I'm not making your eyes bleed from reading something absolutely horrendous.**

**Slash is an entirely new concept for me, and this particular slash isn't supposed to be taken too seriously. It's supposed to be a little bit humorous, if anything.**

**Also, I was inspired by a **Times** magazine article about JK Rowling coming out with Dumbledore. If you've read it, you might be able to see where my story is going to go.**

**Enjoy and Happy Holidays!**

**words of magick**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter One: In Which the Main Character May Suffer from Serious Brain Damage Due to Banging His Head __Against__ a Stone Wall_

Holy fuck. I cannot even believe it. A Yule Ball? Could the barmy old fuck have thought of a better way to humiliate innocent bystanders, such as myself? Obviously not. I personally believe that Dumbledore is an evil man, especially due to his current preoccupation with Scarhead. I am quite convinced Dumbledore wants to emotionally scar us because he is so fucking old and no longer wishes to go on. I will gladly deal with him appropriately, so that he can find a resting place somewhere, like the bottom of the Black Lake or in the Pit of Despair. We certainly don't need him.

A fucking Yule Ball. With dancing and dressing up and dates. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!

I bang my head on the wall nearest me. Just as I am doing that, Draco turns the corner and sees me.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Well, I'm hitting my head on the wall, obviously," I reply, rolling my eyes, but not failing to see Draco brush his hair out of his eyes so gracefully. Draco is fucking gorgeous, and he is well aware of it.

"I can see that, but why?" Draco asks me, crossing his arms and leaning up against the corridor wall.

"Three words: fucking Yule Ball."

Draco smirks at me. "Oh. Scared of a little dance, are you?"

"No. I'm not. I just think Dumbledore is a fucking idiot for having a bloody ball."

"Even if there wasn't a bloody ball, as you so eloquently put it, Dumbledore would still be a fucking idiot," Draco said with contempt.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Blaise, are you afraid you won't get a date?" Draco asks me suddenly.

"What?!"

"Oh, you can tell me. I am your best friend, am I not?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"I can fix that. Who do you want me to set you up with?"

I groan and resume banging my head on the wall. He was going to set me up with yet another fucking Slytherin slut.

"What? Do I not make good choices?"

"Hell no!"

"No? I set you up with Marcy Cumming, and Pleasant Oscar, Mary Fairy, and plenty of other girls. Unfortunately, they never did work did they?"

"No, Draco, they didn't," I say with tight lips, as I rest my pounding head on the cold stone wall.

"Why didn't any of them work out? Those girls are the best of the best."

"The best of the best? The best prostitutes maybe," I scoff.

"Well, word got 'round and lo' and behold…they were willing to give you a chance."

"Draco, did you even bother to ask me my type?"

"Blaise, you have a type? I thought–"

"No. 'Slytherin slut' is not a type."

"Then what is your type?" Draco continues, shifting his stance.

"I don't know. I've only had the chance to be with every Slytherin, who all, conveniently, happen to be sluts. Minus Pansy, because she isn't; she has morals."

Draco gives an uncivilized snort.

"What's your type then, Draco? Because I've noticed that you stay away from every Slytherin like the plague."

"I've got a thing for redheads and there happen to be no Slytherin redheads. They're fucking hot," Draco says after a moment of pensive thought.

"Redheads? The only redheads that I know of are those Weasels. And there's only one Weaslette."

Draco doesn't respond. At all. Not even a muscle moves in his gorgeous face.

Then he answers. "How do you know that they are the only redheads. Besides, it's just a generalization."

"Sure Draco," I say. "So you're not going to set me up with anyone?"

Draco's eyes flicker with something.

"Not exactly. You tell me who you'd like to go with and I'll pull some strings."

"I – I – I don't know," I sat pathetically. Of course I know who I want to go with. My pick has gorgeous eyes and a fucking amazing ass.

"Fuck that, you bastard. Of course you know. I saw your eyes get wide at my proposition," Draco says scathingly. "Just tell me. I won't judge you. Damn it, if I did, I'd have no friends. Other than Pansy that is."

"You're going to be fucking surprised if I tell you," I say, shaking my head in disbelief. Am I really going to tell Draco?

"_When_ you tell me. And I might not be surprised at all, you know. "

Draco crosses his arms again and gives me his signature smirk.

"Fuck. I don't know how to tell you this," I practically hiss as I stand up quickly and begin pacing.

"Okay, alright. Well, you see Draco, I – er – like – boys."

After swallowing my pride, I hesitantly look at Draco.

He looks as though he won some big, fucking prize.

"I knew it! Fucking hell! I knew it!" he hollers.

"What!?!"

"Oh, I knew it for a while. When you had that crush on me last year…"

I instantly flush.

"Don't worry about it. It was pretty fucking cute. I was flattered, even though I couldn't believe it."

He smiles – _smiles_ – at me. Draco fucking Malfoy never _smiles_.

"So, who do you want to take?"

Bloody fucking hell.

"I have a thing for Justin Finch-Fletchley," I admit quickly.

"Really? Wow. He's got a fucking amazing ass."

"I know." Then realization dawns.

Wait, back up. Did Draco just admit that he's looked at Justin's ass and that it's fucking amazing?

"Draco, are you gay?" No straight guy actually _looks_ at other guys' asses.

"Well, yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who are you taking to the Yule Ball then?"

"He's a redhead. And his name is Ron Weasley."

"Weasel is gay?"

"Yes. And for your information, his name is Ron or Ronnikins when I'm feeling extremely kinky. Plus, he happens to be my boyfriend."

"So my chances with you are completely shot?" I joke.

"Well, yes. You're not my type anyway," Draco responds, laughing. "So, I have to set you up with Mr. Finch-Fletchley. I shall have a fucking amazing time doing so. Good thing I know he happens to be available and entirely not straight."

"And how do you know that for sure?"

"He made a pass at Ron."

* * *

**AN: R & R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2. Woo!

* * *

**

_Chapter Two: In Which the Main Character's Best Mate Hatches a Sketchy Plan that Involves Leather Trousers and a Pirate Shirt_

Holy fuck. I cannot believe it. Draco is going to find a way for me to snag Justin Finch-Fletchley so I can take him to the Yule Ball. But how the hell is Draco going to get a _Hufflepuff_ (the great poufs they are) to go with a Slytherin, like me? Though, I do admit, I am devishly handsome.

So here I am, lounging in the Slytherin common room, imagining what we would wear. I, obviously, would wear black dress robes with silver accents and a green tie. Justin would wear black dress robes as well, but he would have yellow accents and –

"Thinking about what the two of you would wear to the Yule Ball?" a familiar, silky voice asks me.

"No," I answer quickly, looking up at Draco.

He gracefully plops himself beside me.

"Well, it's always good to plan what you both are going to wear. You don't want to clash, do you now?" he tells me, slipping his hands behind his head and resting his feat up on the table.

I nod meekly.

"Ron and I haven't decided what we're going to wear yet. I was going to suggest some options to him when we met up in the Astronomy Tower, but we got preoccupied and I completely forgot."

I stifle a laugh. Horny boy.

Draco doesn't seem to notice.

"I was thinking about Armani dress robes. In black of course. Giorgio has to do me a favour for wearing those dragon skin robes at Mother's cocktail party this past summer. I'll have him whip up matching dress robes.

"But anyway, on the way back here from the Astronomy Tower, I began brainstorming. How do you feel about leather trousers?"

I had been trailing off, not bothering to listen to Draco, but rather imagining Justin and me at the Yule Ball when Draco brought me back with the mention of leather trousers.

"Er – what?"

"Leather trousers. How do you feel about them?" Draco asks me, very seriously.

"Erm, I dunno. I've never worn them before, so I couldn't tell you if I liked them."

"Well, they are quite comfortable if you get the right quality of leather. And they make his cool squeaky sound when the trouser legs brush up together. Plus, they make your ass look really good."

"And why would I need leather trousers?"

"To lure Justin in, of course."

"You might as well add a pirate shirt to this getup!" I say.

"I hadn't thought of that!" he exclaims, quite excited. "I mean, I just imagined you shirtless, but the pirate shirt will lure him in even better. He'll get to see some of what he could have, but he'll have to imagine the rest. Kind of undress you with his mind."

"Draco, are you fucking crazy? Leather trousers and a pirate shirt?"

"I very well may be," Draco tells me. His honesty is astounding.

"I was joking about the pirate shirt, Draco. And I wasn't serious about the leather trousers either."

He looks like a sad puppy. "No leather trousers?"

He pouts as I shake my head.

"No! No leather trousers!"

He furrows his brow and crosses his arms in defiance.

"Draco, find a practical way to lure him in."

"But leather trousers and a pirate shirt are perfect!"

"No!"

"But –"

"I said no. It's too romantic; too trashy-romance-novel-ish."

"How about –"

"If it involves whip cream or chocolate syrup, I don't want to hear it."

"Damn it," he says, disappointed.

"Something simple Draco."

"But simple is _boring_," he whines.

He's sits in stony silence for a few minutes, staring directly into the fire burning in the fireplace (obviously). Then he speaks.

"What is you cornered him and asked him then? It's simple enough. You can't possibly be opposed to _this _boring idea."

I roll my eyes. "Why, even I could have thought of that. And it's not that boring."

"Then why didn't you think of it?" Draco retorts. "It's a fucking good scheme though, no matter how boring it is. What classes do we have with Hufflepuff?"

"Charms and History of Magic," I say immediately.

No, I'm not that pathetic. I'm just very aware of who is in my classes so I say appropriate things and don't embarrass myself too much.

Alright, I'm lying. I check Justin out in class. You wouldn't be able to help it either. You can't deny it.

"Okay then. I expect you to corner him within the week. By Friday, you should have a date."

"Only a week?" I complain.

"Yes. Till Friday."

"But that's such a short time!" I whine. "The Yule Ball isn't for a month!"

"Well, you need to snatch him up before anyone else does. Or would you rather lure him with leather trousers and a pirate shirt? Because that can be arranged if you don't ask him within your time limit, Blaise."

"No! I don't want to be a pirate!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know it's after Christmas and it's now officially 2009 - HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL - but I felt that I just need to get this story finished. So here is chapter number three. I still have to write the remaining two in this story, but hopefully with my new laptop, everything will get finished/written quicker. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this! Tell me if there are typos; I wanted to get this posted ASAP.**

**Happy New Year lovelies. Start the New Year on a good foot - Read and Review!**

**Yours, **

**magick**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Three: In Which the Main Character Learns that Cornering Any Very Good Looking Male is an Exceedingly Difficult and Taxing Ordeal_

Holy fuck. I cannot believe it. Cornering Justin F-F is _hard_. He's always with his fucking Hufflepuff people! There's not one minute of any day where he isn't. And I know: Draco has been making me stalk him, the bastard.

So Draco, being Draco, said that without proper observations of Justin F-F's mannerisms, interests, and schedule, I will never be able to ask him. Draco also said that I must work on my sex appeal. How ridiculous is that? Hundreds of people already want to bang me; why do I need to make myself more appealing?

Anyway, I've wasted six days scoping out Justin and all of his activities. I have one day to ask him! Draco's bet was fucking insane! I think he knew it too. He just wants to see me in leather trousers and a pirate shirt. I wonder how Ron feels about that.

"Mr. Zabini, are you paying attention?" I hear a very irritated Professor McGonagall call.

"Of course," I answer quickly, flashing a perfect smile.

"I certainly hope you are," she retorts, turning back to her chalkboard. Once her back is turned, I drop my fake smile and resort to frowning.

I hear Draco giggle beside me and look at him to see that he's reading like mad.

I glare at him, hoping he can feel the heat from my red-hot death ray eyes, hoping that he'd realise that I'm pissed that he was so obviously laughing at my misfortune to be scolded by _McGonagall_. And so that he knows he's a bloody wanker, because he is a bloody wanker.

"Draco! What the fuck are you laughing at? You better not be laughing at me!"

He doesn't respond at my angry hissing seeing that he's "so involved" with his piece of parchment. First he _giggles_ when I'm reprimanded by McGonagall, _then _he ignores me, pretending that any such thing never happened. Arsehole.

"Draco!" I hiss. "Draco!!"

Still no response.

Finally, I snatch his parchment. Ha! Now he can't stare at it, pretending to have not heard me.

I look at the parchment, only to see that something is actually written on it.

'Pookie,' it reads at the top. 'I miss feeling you beside me. I miss feeling your arms tensing up around my torso and your muscles in your abdomen rippling against my bare skin. I miss your cool hands gently stroking my –'

"What the bloody fucking hell do you think you're doing Blaise? That is a private note!" Draco whispers angrily, clutching the parchment to his chest.

Of course Draco never gets McGonagall's attention when he's practically screaming, but I obviously do, sitting there perfectly silently.

"Sor-reee. I thought you were giggling at me after McGonagall caught me not paying attention, and then you were pretending to preoccupy yourself with a piece of parchment to make it seem like you hadn't been laughing at me."

"Why would I care if McGonagall caught you not paying attention? And why would I laugh at you for such a fucking queer reason? I'm not a first year you know."

"Dunno," I reply lamely. Why did I think that? "Were you writing to Weasley?"

"Yes, I was writing to _Ron_. I'd like to finish reading what he wrote me and write back to him. Why don't you go back to fantasizing about Justin F-F and how you plan on cornering his fucking amazing ass? One day left."

With that, he goes back to _really_ ignoring me and starts writing to his _lover_.

The fucking wanker.

I end up listening to the fucking wanker's advice. I go over Justin F-F's schedule in my head.

Tomorrow's Friday and I have Double Charms and Double History. That's an enormous excess of Justin in a day!!! It's fucking fantastic. The only other class I have tomorrow is Herbology. And Justin has Care of Magical Creatures! Herbology is on the way to CoMC! I will be in Justin F-F Heaven! Fuck yeah!

So, it's Friday now. Fucking Friday! I'm totally fucked. How the fuck am I going to corner Justin-Fucking-Finch-Fletchley?

"You're fucked mate," Draco tells me, oh-so-blatantly. "You've only, like," he consults his watch, "eighteen and a half hours before you turn into a pirate."

"By the way, I fucking hate you for this bloody bet."

"Yeah. I know. I love you too Blaise."

We walk to Charms in silence and I see dwarfy Flitwick talking to bangable Justin and his fugly Hufflepuff mates. Why the fuck is he never alone? I mean, I need one fucking minute to ask him and hear him answer like so: "Fuck yeah. I was waiting forever for you to ask me." Then Justin would proceed to undress me and get on to better and bigger things…

Out of the blue, Draco whacks me, interrupting my lovely little fantasy.

"What the fuck was that for?" I ask, rubbing my arm.

"Blaise, for fuck's sake, you need to wait until class starts to have a naughty daydream that will satisfy you thirst for some amazing ass, or you will satisfy your peers' thirst for a classmate's self-humiliation."

I settle into my seat incredibly pissed off, just because of Draco's comment. Bastard.

I glare at his, be he doesn't even notice because he immediately begins writing Weasley on that special parchment of his.

Basically, throughout Charms, I plan my attack on Justin.

I execute any of the charms we are studying perfectly as if someone else has me under the Imperious. Soon enough, Double Charms is over and Justin is nowhere to be seen.

"Fuck!" I whine. You know: the 'fu' dragging on before the 'ck' clips the word.

"Oh stop whining," Draco snaps.

I walk to History of Magic as if I'm an Inferi and take my seat and, once again, begin formulating my plan. It _will_ work this time. It has to, or I'm fucked.

So, I've figured that I'm gonna catch him after he asks Binns something following class. He always does that; stays after to ask Binns some absurd question about a Troll war or whatever. So I'll stop him from heading to the Great Hall for a free period and ask him.

'Finch-Fletchley,' I'd call authoritatively.

He'd turn round and see that it's me and irritated, he'd say 'What Zabini?'

'This may be a little odd for you to hear, because it's fucking odd for me, but I know you're gay and so am I and I was wondering if you wanted to be my date for the Yule Ball?'

Justin would stare at me curiously, and then get angry.

'What the fuck? Is this some kind of Slytherin joke?'

I'd reply sincerely, 'No, I'm being absolutely serious.'

'How would I know that? You're a Slytherin, the most untrustworthy kind of person.'

'Hell, F-F, just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I've got all of the Slytherin traits and just waiting to become the next Dark Lord. And really, I'd like for you to be my date.'

He'd look scandalised and a little frightened before he'd swallow his fear and accept.

'Yes Zabini, I will be your date.'

'Fantastic. But seriously, you can call me Blaise,' I'd tell him before giving his a smirk and a wink as I leave him.

Of course, this is only hypothetical.

Abruptly, I find I'm being poked vehemently by Draco.

"What the fuck? What do you want?" I hiss. It seems I hiss a lot.

"Class will be over in 29.4 seconds. I thought I would be nice and possibly give you a heads up so you won't daydream and miss you chance to ask him," Draco tells me. Although he doesn't know that I know, he rolled his eyes after I hissed at him.

I grunt and turn my attention directly on Justin.

He's sitting very still, almost like a statue, except that he's tapping his left thumb against the desk in a lovely, hypnotic rhythm. He's also biting his lip in this tantalising manner. I'm trying so hard not to get to excited as I watch him slide his tongue over his lips –

God-damn-it!!!

There are only fifteen seconds left of class and I'm on the verge of having this fucking perfect fantasy!

FOCUS!!

I pack up my things in record time, ready to dash on out. The bell rings and I run out of Binns' and take a spot right outside the door.

I lean against the wall just outside of the classroom, looking very sexy and kind of brooding, probably the best combination of looks EVER, but that's just because I'm thinking very hard about what I'm going to say to fucking Justin F-F!!!

My best bet will probably just to ask him straight out. But would that be too forward? I don't want to scare him off for fuck's sake!

Finally, the last of the class has left, save Justin. Justin is alone with Binns and soon he'll be alone with me!! Muahahahaha!!

Ahem. I've composed myself.

Justin will ask Binns a question and then everything will be underway.

I wait outside for what seems like fucking forever. Then he finally comes out.

He doesn't even notice me, walking right past my spot.

"Hey, Finch-Fletchley," I call. My voice sounds weird to me, like's it's someone else's.

He stops and slowly turns. A look of shock is plastered on his gorgeous face. Somehow, it makes him look even more adorable. I know though that he wasn't expecting to see me.

"Yeah Zabini?" He stands his ground, looking at me quizzically.

Fuck! What am I going to say now? Think Blaise! Think! Use your words!

"So – erm – I've a question for you…" I leave it at that, hoping that he's prod me on.

He only gives me a look of pure disgust.

Fuck it all! How the bloody fucking hell am I going to ask him!?!

"About what Zabini?" he asks me agitated.

"Um, something about Charms," I reply. What the fuck? Why did I fucking say that? That isn't remotely like _anything_ I was going to ask.

Justin's left eyebrow quirks upward. At least someone is fucking amused.

"Really Zabini? That's what you've got to ask me about?" He's got his fucking cute little smile tugging at his lips. Those lovely, kissable lips.

Oh, fucking stop it Blaise!!! Get a hold of yourself!

Oh wait…is he _flirting_ with me? I daresay he is!!

"Well, no. Not really," I begin.

I take a few steps toward him, walking as sexily as I can. I see his eyes widen as I do; I know I have his full attention.

I end up directly in front of him.

I realise that he's just a bit shorter than me, but all the better. One of use should be; it might as well be me.

"So, the real thing I'd like to ask you may catch you a bit off guard, but here goes," I say. "I'd like to know if you, Justin Finch-Fletchley, would like to go with me, Blaise Zabini, to this year's Yule Ball?"

His jaw drops and his pupils are the size of full moons. Oh bloody fucking hell! I've scared him.

"Y-you don't have to answer me right now, but I just needed to ask you soon before someone else got to you first," I tell him like a bloody fool. Why didn't I work on my sex appeal like Draco suggested?  
"Are you saying that you're gay?" he whispers.

"No, I just felt like asking another bloke for the hell of it," I answer quickly. Obviously, my brain's sarcasm filter had to malfunction at this particular moment.

I hope I haven't scared him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Justin. I didn't mean to say it like that."

"N-no. I forgive you. I understand."

"You do?" I wonder. Did I miss something? I didn't expect _that _answer.

"Yeah. My mates don't quite get me. But I don't understand: how do you know?"

"Know that you're gay?" I try to clarify. This conversation is turning into something I really didn't expect. "I have my sources."

He laughs, quickly disguising it as a cough.

"Alright."

He stares at his shoes and I know I should say something. So I do.

"Would you like to go with me?"

"This isn't a joke it is? You're not just fucking with my head? I mean, you're a Slytherin!"

I growl softly. I was waiting to hear that. He is astounding.

"No, this is for real. Not all Slytherins are like you think. I can prove it."

"So you're serious?"

"Absolutely."

He pauses, as if he is weighing his choices. Oh wait…he doesn't have any other choices because I'm pretty sure I got to him first, otherwise he would've told me a flat-out no.

"Well then, I'd love to go with you."

Fuck yeah!

* * *

**AN: Remember - start the New Year on a good foot - _Read and Review_!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I have written this chapter...finally. I hope that it is good and that there aren't many typos or anything else like that.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! R & R please!**

**Constant Vigilance!**

**magick**

_

* * *

_

Chapter Four: In Which the Main Character Start to Have a Massive Panic Attack Because Someone Misplaced a Very Lucky Vest Pin

Holy fuck. I cannot believe it. All my dreams are coming true. To start, Draco knows I'm gay. I now know that he is gay. His boyfriend Ronald Weasley is a fucking doll. (And that's a good thing.) I've asked out my long-fucking-time crush, Justin Finch-Fletchley, to the Yule Ball. He has accepted. We've actually gone to Hogsmeade together. We've picked out our co-ordinating robes; we're going to look bloody fucking fantastic.

"Hey, Zabini," I hear behind me.

I turn around in my seat in the Great Hall to see Justin.

"Hey JFF."

"Whatcha doing right now?" Justin said as he slips beside me.

"Eating," I tell him as I take a bite of shepherd's pie.

"Well, I can see that," he laughs at me.

He puts his elbows on the table, his chin in his hands. He looks so fucking cute.

"What are you doing?" I ask him before taking another bite.

"Oh, just wondering if you wanted to go for a stroll around the castle. I'm awfully bored at the moment."

His gaze is smoldering and seems to have captured my complete attention. His eyes are a stunning blue, incomparable to anything I have seen before.

Bloody fucking hell! I sound like a lovesick bastard.

Which I very well may be.

"Oh, a stroll, you say? Why not a walk or something equally as plain sounding?"

"Well, since you asked, it must be a stroll because nothing with you is ever plain, and I am very attached to that word. It makes me feel sophisticated." At that, he jokingly thrusts his nose into the air.

I hold back a laugh as I push my plate of shepherd's pie away.

"Well, I suppose that it's now time for that stroll."

I stand up quickly and Justin follows my lead.

"Lead the way," I tell him.

He saunters out of the Great Hall, with me right behind him, getting a perfectly good look at his bloody amazing ass and everything else for that matter.

I can feel other people's eyes on us as we leave.

It's still a bit new for us to do the whole "public couple" thing. Most people are completely unaware that I am gay and only Justin's closest mates know. All in due time.

As soon as we are out of the public's eye, Justin reaches for my hand.

He's so fucking cute that way.

"So, where're we strolling to?"

"Does it matter?" he asks me slyly.

I laugh. "Not really."

"Well, we're going to a special spot."

"We aren't going to some deserted corridor broom closet, now are we?"

He squeezes my hand. "Now what kind of a guy do you think I am?"

His voice is teasing and it isn't very nice of him. I've this huge fucking urge to trap him against the wall, right in this hallway, and snog the fucking hell outta him.

But I won't. Yet.

Suddenly, _I_ am pressed up against the wall and _Justin's_ lips are on mine.

Fucking hell! Justin is snogging _me_!

And fucking hell! He is an _amazing_ snogger.

I can't remember the last time I've actually snogged anyone. Sad, I know. Before, it was all girls, too. This is a jillion times better and more satisfying than snogging even the most experienced girl.

I feel Justin's hand slip around my waist as he pulls me closer. Bloody fucking hell, is he good!

My hands snake up to the back of his head; his hair is soft and catches my fingers. My hand cups the back of his neck, perfect positioning so that I can take control.

His lips on mine create the most fantastic feeling I have ever felt; it's indescribable. It's like our lips are on fire, but there is no burning; it's as though they are tingling as if it were an out-of-body experience and yet the sensation is incredibly realistic. Gah! Why hadn't I kissed any boys before this? Correction: Why hadn't I kissed Justin before this?

I pull away slightly, just to get a breath in, and find that we've been at it for a solid ten minutes. Our chests are heaving and Justin's a bit flushed. His lips are red and swollen, as now doubt, mine are.

"Well, that was lovely," I say.

"I haven't ever kissed another boy before," Justin tells me shyly, swinging one of my hands in his, while his other hand rubs his neck uncomfortably.

"Neither have I, though I certainly have dreamt of it before plenty of times. I think reality is much more satisfying though, don't you?"

"Fuck yeah."

He smiles at me and I smile back.

"So, where was this special spot you had spoken of? We got a bit side-tracked."

"What would you say if I told you there had never been a special spot?"

I smirk. Of course there hadn't!! I should have known that. That Hufflepoof is a bloody fucking genius, but so am I.

"Well, I suppose there is a special spot now," I tell him just before my lips descend upon his.

He moans into the kiss. As he should. (I am an amazing snogger myself.)

We continue our session in this very spot for another half an hour or so. Good thing that it's Saturday, otherwise I'd be skiving off lessons. Who needs fucking lessons anyway when you can have a lovely snog with a fucking adorable Hufflepuff that goes by the name of Justin Finch-Fletchley?

We realise that although we are in a deserted corridor, and one that will undoubtedly be deserted for some time, we need to rejoin our fellow Hogwartians for our Saturday.

We walk back toward the Great Hall, holding hands.

"How about I meet you at that special spot of ours around half seven? I've still some Charms to finish and my mates have been bitching to me about failing to help them with their fucking work. No doubt Draco has been bothering you about some things as well."

"A bit. He's got his boyfriend to keep him company when I'm not there to bitch to, though."

"So, special spot at half seven?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

I give him a quick kiss before I saunter into the Great Hall.

Life if fan-fucking-tastic.

So, the Yule Ball is tonight. I'm so fucking nervous and excited and horny and all I wanna do right now is snog my boyfriend fucking senseless.

Yeah, my fucking boyfriend!

Justin Finch-Fletchley, the hot Hufflepoof is now my boyfriend and has been for nearly two weeks. (The week before that we were just experimenting. I had just asked him to the Ball so I had my work cut out for me to learn a lot to learn about him we became "official".)

We've gone a few real dates, even double dates with Draco and Weasley. I still can't fucking call him by his first name. Draco is bloody pissed that I can't. He thinks I'm prejudiced, but I'm really not. It's just more fun pissing Draco off for this. (Weasley understands completely.)

Anyway, we are in the public eye and it's surprising to see who else came out. Loony Luna Lovegood the Ravenclaw is dating Megan Jones, a Hufflepuff in the year above her. Jones even asked Loony. I was surprised to see that Jones went for girls because I vaguely remember snogging her in a broom closet second year. She was pretty good, I think.

A Gryff that goes by the name of Kenneth Towler is going with a Slytherin named Miles Bletchley. It's fucking hilarious that Draco and Weasley made it acceptable for a Slytherin and Gryffindor to date. Hell, Neville-fucking-Longbottom asked Pansy to the Ball…and she said yes! But I always knew she had a soft spot for the bleeding dunderhead.

Yes, all is well in fair Hogwarts.

"Blaise, stop staring at yourself in the fucking mirror. And put some pants on."

"I like being naked Draco. And don't tell me what to do; are you my fucking mother or something?"

"No, I am not, but some of our roommates are getting unnecessarily turned on and it's not fair to Goyle or Knott when they can't have you."

"Oh, fuck off Draco."

I head to my trunk and pull a pair of pants on. Fucking Merlin, he is like my mother. He even goes for guys my mum (sometimes) goes after (redheads who associate with Muggles).

"You don't want to keep Justin-with-the-fucking-amazing-ass waiting, now do you? Put your robes on."

"Again, fuck off Draco. I need to find my very lucky vest pin first."

"But you're not even wearing a vest!"

"So, it's supposed to go on a vest. Just because I am not going to wear a vest doesn't mean that I can't wear a vest pin on some other article of clothing."

"Are you sure about that?" Draco asks me sardonically.

"Why have you done as I've told you and fucked off!?"

"It's much more fun annoying the hell out of you, love."

I groan and continue my search for my very lucky vest pin, clad in only pants.

Draco sits upon the dresser beside his bed and watches me turn the room upside-down, frantically searching for my very lucky vest pin. I never wear dress robes without it and I'm certainly not going to start now.

I'm starting to get hysterical seeing that I've looked fucking _everywhere_ and I _still_ can't find it! Fucking very lucky vest pin, where have you gone?

"Fucking hell! Where is it!?"

I look around the room with wild eyes, observing the chaos I have created.

"It's lost, isn't it?" Draco sort of asks. It only _sounds _like he is asking, but he's not because he knows that it is.

"No! It's only been misplaced. I shall find it. I just need to go about the room once or thrice more and then I shall find it and all my luck will return and Justin will still want to date me and go to the Ball with me and want to snog me senseless and –"

"Blaise shut the fuck up! Your 'very lucky vest pin' is – and has been – pinned to your dress robes the whole time. If you had put them on like I told you to, you wouldn't have begun to have a massive panic attack like you are."

My forehead furrows, creating unsightly wrinkles and my eyes glare at Draco maliciously.

"You fucking wanker! I hate you!" I cry, grabbing my dress robes from Draco's clutches.

"You are most welcome," he tells me, smirking.

He is the biggest fucking wanker to walk on Earth.

I get dressed, ignoring him. I dab myself with some cologne after my robes and shoes are on and my very lucky vest pin is placed in the appropriate area.

I glare at him before striding out of the dorm and into the common room.

I see Weasley and give him a slight nod before heading out of the Slytherin common room and toward the Hufflepuff entrance.

I'm going to meet my fucking gorgeous boyfriend/date and I'm heading to the Yule Ball…with my very lucky vest pin which I wear on my robes!

* * *

**AN: R & R lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: The end. Wow. Took long enough, eh? I hope all my readers enjoy it! And thank you to all that read/reviewed. I appreciate it!**

**Enjoy! R & R, lovelies!**

**Constant Vigilance, **

**magick**

* * *

_Chapter Five: In Which the Main Character Dances His Arse Off with His Gorgeous Boyfriend and Learns Something He Would Have Never Expected_

Holy fuck. I cannot believe it. I am going to the fucking Yule Ball! A Yule Ball with dancing and dressing up and dates. Fuck yeah! I've gotten dressed up, in gorgeous Armani dress robes, adorned by my very lucky vest pin. I've got a date named Justin Finch-Fletchley, a gorgeous Hufflepuff with a fucking amazing ass. And, I _may _dance, since it is a ball.

So, I wander my way to the Hufflepuff entranceway. I must say that every House has a different way of entering. Slytherin has a tapestry, I think Ravenclaw has a suit of armour, Gryffindor has a portrait I believe and Hufflepuff has a marble statue.

I say the password quickly (since Justin told me it and didn't want to deal with a jabbering statue who continually informs me that I'm not a bloody Hufflepuff – blah fucking blah) and the statue begrudgingly lets me in.

I am instantly swarmed by bloody fucking crazy Hufflepuffs whose names I don't fucking know. I manage to push most of them away, calling out to say that I'm looking for Justin.

A few of them run away in a huff, while a handful of them kind of stare at me confused. There are three that help me.

Boy One says, "I'll call him down."

Boy One heads up the stairs to the boys' dorm.

"So you're Justin's date?" Girl says.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I retort.

"She doesn't mean it like that. Janelle has never been one to be completely honest," Boy Two says.

Girl, also known as Janelle, glares at Boy Two before looking at me.

"I expected you be ugly," she tells me.

"So you're upset that I'm devilishly handsome?"

"No, I'm upset that you're gay because I would totally date you."

Boy Two rolls his eyes. "As if he would date you if he were straight."

Girl/Janelle turns to him. "You're lucky I date _you_, Jarrod."

Just before their words started a fight, Boy One returned.

"Justin is on his way down. He'll be a few more minutes."

"Thanks, B – I never got your name."

"It's Eben Frobisher, but everyone calls me Eb."

"Thanks Eb. And thanks for saving me from being in the middle of an altercation between lovers," I say in hushed tones.

"You know, I've heard a lot of talk about you Zabini, and from what I can tell, you're not a complete arse after all."

I laugh. "Nice to know Eb. Nice to know."

As much as I liked Eb the Hufflepuff, I was thrilled when Justin came down.

He looked fucking amazing. I can hardly describe him. He was just fucking perfect.

"Blaise! I thought you said we were going to meet outside the Great Hall," he tells me, smiling all the while.

"I wanted to surprise you. I see that I have."

"You fucking did!"

"Are you ready to go then?"

"Of course."

I hold out my hand for him. Gladly, he takes it. His own hand is warm and soft.

"You know, Justin, you look fucking adorable. I'm so glad that Giorgio pulled some strings for us."

"Thanks," Justin blushes under my praise. "You look pretty scrumptious yourself."

I smile and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. Ready to have loads of fun?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

We walk down to the Great Hall in a lovely mood. We receive a few stares here and there, but we expected that. We can deal with it. I've got the Dark Arts on my side and Justin knows his hexes. Plus, no one would dare get on my bad side.

The Great Hall is decked out. It looks like it actually snowed inside. There is white everywhere and ice sculptures and lots of other things wintery. It's a fucking winter wonderland!

There are couples everywhere. I see Loony Lovegood out on the floor with her girlfriend, Megan Jones. To be completely honest, they make a really nice couple. Jones' down-to-earth-ness really balances out Loony's etherealness. (Yeah, I know, I made up a few words here and there, but it's called creative license.) I also see Scarhead not too far away from Loony and Jones, getting it on with Miss Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley clan. Who would of thunk it; Weaselette and Pot-Head. I hope Weasley doesn't blow a fucking gasket on his little sis and best mate.

Speaking of Weasley, I don't see him or Draco anywhere. They must be up to things somewhere in the castle.

"Wanna dance?" I hear Justin ask me.

"Fuck yeah!" I tell him as I begin to lead him out onto the dance floor.

We dance as if no one is watching. How fucking cliché is that? The funny thing about it is that I don't give a flying fuck if anyone is watching. I'm having a fucking amazing time with my boyfriend.

The Weird Sisters aren't actually that bad of a band, though I prefer The Acromantula Attack over them.

The Weird Sisters play a few sets, making various girls scream. Everyone is up on their feet dancing, body pressed close to each other.

Quite conveniently, I'm being pushed up against Justin.

"Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" I yell in Justin's ear since it's really the only way for him to hear me. It's so fucking loud in the Great Hall.

He turns a fucking cute shade of pink.

"Just kidding, love," I yell at him. "Sort of."

He laughs somewhat nervously before boldly kissing me in the middle of a fucking huge crowd of Hogwartians, dancing their hearts away.

For the shortest moment, I wish that he wasn't kissing me in front of all these bloody people. But why the fuck should I care that my boyfriend is kissing me? I bloody well shouldn't have to. I'm allowed; he's _my _boyfriend. I can kiss him and be kissed by him if I bloody well feel like it!

I suddenly feel a sharp poke in my back which makes me very pissed off.

Hello! Can't you fucking see I'm snogging my boyfriend you bloody arsehole!

"Blaise fucking Zabini, remove your lips from JFF's for one fucking second!"

Oh fucking hell.

"Fuck off Draco. I'm busy," I call over my shoulder before I put my lips on Justin's once again.

"Zabini, just do it!" I hear another voice tell me. "Just do it and turn around."

Hell! It's Draco and Weasley.

Oh wait, of course it would be Draco and Weasley; they're dating and they're each other's dates.

I roll my eyes before taking my lips off Justin's reluctantly, quickly placing a kiss on them before turning around.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" I demand to know.

"Just wanted to see if you were having a good time, Blaise."

Draco has this fucking annoying smirk on his face. I kind of want to rip his thin, pink lips off his flawless face. Bastard.

I glare at him with as much anger as I can muster. Fucking git.

"We're having a lovely time, Malfoy," Justin answers for me. Thank Merlin he did. I would have flipped shit on Draco for interrupting a lovely little snog.

"Weasley, you and Malfoy look nice," he adds. Merlin, he's such a fucking suck-up. But he's my fucking suck-up.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Finch-Fletchley," Weasley says. "Bloody hell. Your parents must hate you because your fucking hyphenated name is wickedly hard to say!"

"Yeah. But my parents must've hated my older brother because he's got it even worse."

"Really? What the fuck could his name be?"

"Wait for it…Frederick Finch-Fletchley."

"Fucking hell!" Draco and Weasley say simultaneously.

"Jinx! You owe me a snog," Weasley cries, grinning triumphantly.

"Well then. Better get to it then," Draco answers him.

So, obviously they begin snogging.

I turn away because I don't fucking want to watch my best friend snogging his fucking boyfriend when I could be snogging my own boyfriend.

I turn away from Weasley and Draco to kiss my boyfriend.

"You know, Blaise, I never would have thought in a million years that you would ask me to the Yule Ball or ask me to be your boyfriend or anything like that."

"Are you sorry –?"

"Oh no!" Justin answers me quickly. "I love you, Blaise. As I've never loved _anyone_."

"As you should," I joke. "I love you too."

He kisses me sweetly and I am loving every fucking second of it…until we're interrupted again.

"What now?" I cry, turning for see someone I hadn't expected. "Pansy, Longbottom?"

"Hello Blaise. I suggested to Nevvie earlier that we visit you at one point or another, so since this song frankly sucks, he said we should say hello now. And here we are!"

"Lovely surprise, Pansy, lovely surprise," I drawl.

Justin elbows me roughly, telling me to behave. Merlin, I love it when he gets bossy!

"You look gorgeous Pansy. That crimson, low-cut dress really suits you."

Pansy gushes under my praise. "Thanks, Blaise. It means a lot coming from you."

I smile at my good friend. Never in a million, bajillion years would I have thought that I would stay friends with Pansy Parkinson, but I have. She was always a little too annoying and she followed Draco around like the plague. But that stopped when he told her about Weasley, months before he even told me (the fucking wanker). That's roughly when she met 'Nevvie' and proclaimed he was perfect and she wanted him.

"Longbottom, you clean up nicely too. I suspect that since you and Pansy are dating now, Snape will be a little bit more lenient with you. Because you're not as bad as he seems to make you believe."

Longbottom looks at me strangely, tilting his head. Curiously, he tells me, "Thank you."

It sounds like a question more than a reply.

"You're so sweet Blaise," Pansy coos, hanging on Longbottom's arm. "Justin, darling, you and Blaise look so perfect together. And those robes are stunning! Did Giorgio do you a favour?"

"Are all you Slytherins on a first name basis with Giorgio Armani?" Justin asks, confused.

Pansy laughs hysterically. "Oh, Justin, you are a card! He's a keeper, Blaise."

"I seem to think so," I tell her.

"Well, Pansy, I am going to have to make an exit with Blaise since you unfortunately interrupted a lovely snog. We'll definitely do something after the Ball in the Slytherin common room, alright? At the party, sounds good?"

Longbottom's eyes go wide at the mention of 'snog'. Poor bloke.

"S-Sorry. I hadn't realised we were interrupting anything. Pansy had just been pulling me around, so we'll let you continue. See you in the Slytherin common room then," Longbottom apologises to us quickly, pushing Pansy away.

"Not a problem mate. I suggest you snog you girlfriend some," Justin says, causing Longbottom to flush.

Wow, I would have never thought that Longbottom would do anything like that. I like him now. And he doesn't let Pansy boss him around all the time!

"You are amazing, Justin."

"I know," he tells me, smirking. "Now where we?"

We resume our previous activities. Soon enough, we are parched and head to the refreshments table to find Draco and Weasley engaged in an animated conversation with Weaselette and Scarhead.

"Oi! Zabini, Justin, joins us!" Weasley calls to me.

Merlin, seeing that _Weasley_ is beckoning me to join him and Draco in things, I'm going to be calling him by his first name in no time.

I can't quite say no, but I kind of don't want to go over there either. Justin, of course, has to practically drag me over there.

"Zabini, Justin," Scarhead addresses us calmly.

"Hello Justin and Blaise. I'm so glad that you didn't bolt at Ron's offer to join us," Weaselette tells us.

"Why would we ever do that?" Justin responds kindly. He's too fucking nice sometimes. But I love him anyway.

"We were just talking about Dumbledore," Draco tells me.

Grrrr…_Dumble-fucking-dore_.

"What about him?" I squeak.

They all look at me funny. Fucking hell! I can't help that I don't like the old fart. He's fucking queer. And not in the sexual-orientation way, I mean.

"Oh, just wondering if he was married or anything," Scarhead says. "He's really old, so he must have had a few relationships in his lifetime."

"I've always had this strange idea that he and Minnie are secret lovers that meet in secret in the third floor corridor, which, if you don't remember, was forbidden our first year."

We all look at Justin before bursting into laughter.

"Minnie?" R – Weasley cries, tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard. "That's a good one. I would have said Sprout."

"No way, Ron. Definitely Trelawney."

"Ron, Harry, you're both wrong. He definitely gets off with Madame Pomfrey or Madame Pince."

"Really? Can't you all be more original?" Draco scoffs. "He clearly meets up with Filch whenever he can."

"Ugh," we all say in a collective gross-out.

"Actually," we hear a voice say, "You are incorrect on all accounts made."

We turn to the origin of the voice to see Dumble-fucking-dore looking at us from behind his half-crescent moon glasses, his eyes twinkling scarily.

No doubt about it, all our eyes are as wide as tea saucers.

I'm first to recover.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Ah, Mr. Zabini. I should have known you would be the first to respond. I have never been romantically attached to any staff members at Hogwarts. However, in my youth, I fell madly and deeply in love. Although my affections were returned fully, my lover was far too power-thirsty. Eventually, I was left terribly let down by my lover's desire to conquer."

"Then who was this lover of yours?" I demand to know.

"Patience, Mr. Zabini. I was arriving to that point," the old fart tells me, a smile plastered on his wrinkly face. "I knew that my lover's ambitions left no room for my love. Gellert Grindelwald was everything to me and he still is, very much so."

I am shocked, Justin is shocked. We are all shocked. Who would have thunk it?

"Didn't you kill him?"

"No indeed, Miss Weasley. He is still alive, imprisoned in his own prison, Nurmengard. I couldn't possibly kill him."

He smiles at us and The Weird Sisters begin a new set.

"Well, I suppose you should enjoy the rest of the Ball. And do try the spinach balls. The house-elves outdid themselves."

And with that, the old fart Dumble-fucking-dore leaves. Leaves us dumbfounded and silent.

"Well, that was enlightening."

"I need some punch spiked with some serious firewhiskey."

"Let's have a nice good snog."

"No, let's have a nice long shag."

"Merlin, I want out of these robes."

"I can help you with that."

Ro – Weasley and leave to look for someone who has firewhiskey. Scarhead and Weaselette are on their way to a broom closet. Justin and I are going to find a nice suit of armour to snog behind.

Although I was initially scared shitless about this fucking Yule Ball, I was not humiliated in any such way. The dancing wasn't bad. The dressing up wasn't bad. The dating wasn't bad. No one needs to be thrown into the Pit of Despair or to be drowned in the Black Lake.

But the best part, by far, is what is going to happen right now, behind a suit of armour on the second floor.

Oh shit, the second floor, a suit of armour by the girl's bathroom.

I hope Moaning fucking Myrtle doesn't interrupt me and Justin.

* * *

**AN: So it's over. Please R & R! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
